identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity Fraud 2
SolarHi, along with many other pages, Identity Fraud 2 will be under constant review due to the recent vandalism going around. Thank you. -DusterTheCheeseMan Identity Fraud 2, is the second game of the Identity Fraud series. It was published to Team M0THERB0ARD by 32bitPC on September 4th 2016. About Gameplay In the earlier chapters, it is mostly identical gameplay-wise to the first game of the series. However, things start to get interesting as the story continues. Story You, the main character are trying to unravel the mystery that your life has brought to. It seems to be that someone is playing with you, trying to drive you crazy. All Dialogue Pre-Alpha Only available to the public for a few hours, Identity Fraud 2's pre-alpha is incredibly rare. Less than a hundred people participated during its pre-alpha stages and it disappeared after its creator, 32bitPC, decided to shut it down for several months without any explanation. To further the pre-alpha's rarity, only a small portion of its content was available to the public. There was five maps tucked into a folder called chapter 1, but it is completely unrecognizable when compared to any of Identity Fraud 2's scenes. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 Dialogue Maze 1 In the first maze, or where you are set to start, is a hospital with a minimized amount of rooms. It has an enclosed courtyard with windows surrounding it. There are three rooms, one room has a couch and a TV and so does the second one, the last room has two whiteboards that stretch across the room’s wall. It is a checkpoint to indicate you are near the end. Like the first game, Stan will be following you throughout the mazes. Maze 2 Stoic (a new monster introduced here) and Stan are in the second maze. The second maze of Identity Fraud 2 is extremely similar to the second one in Identity Fraud 1. You can be abducted by Stoic as it will lead you into a prison cell afterward to solve a new puzzle, after solving the puzzle, you will be sent to the next maze. Tip: Use Base64 to decode what is on the paper. Maze 3 If you’re abducted by Stoic; In the third maze, you’ll be spawned in a small abandoned building that has a rusting chair near you. If you were able to make it through Maze 2 without being killed or abducted, you will be led onto an open road with cars not moving. There is no harm in this maze other than Stan. There are roads and buildings in this maze. It should be very straightforward and simple to get out of this one, and will eventually lead you to a building with yellow/white walls, and down to a tunnel. Maze 4 In the fourth and final maze in Chapter 1, you have to make your way through an underground tunnel. This one is tedious and can be annoying to deal with, however you should eventually make it through and move on to Chapter 2. Tip: Go against the left wall. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, you start off by getting a call from Travis at the hospital. He says that you have an appointment at 9 o'clock. Your objective will be to walk to the hospital. Chapter 2 Dialogue Maze 1 This maze is very small. First, you walk into the building and will get into a small maze. The easiest way to get through this maze is to hold to the right wall. After you have gotten out of the building you will get to a door with a radio that will tell you letters that form numbers, e.g. Sierra Echo Victor Echo November Oscar November Echo etc., and will come out as SEVEN ONE, in this example you would type 71 in chat to open the door to Maze 2 (either that or press F). Maze 2 In this maze you will encounter an evil patient that instantly kills you when you touch him, however, he walks fairly slow. Try to avoid him as you go through the maze. Tips: hug/hold to the right wall. When you get out of Maze 2 you will walk to the hospital. Maze 3 When you have already entered at the hospital, you will walk home. This maze is very big and can take a while to get through. At the end you will find an open door and in there you will get an axe. Tips: Hug/Hold to the right wall. Holding to the right wall will only cause a loop. Intermission After that, you will be teleported into another game where you are by yourself. Walk up to the door that is barred with wooden planks and they will automatically slowly come off themselves. Walk down the path, and you will encounter "ghosts" or "people" (known as The Light Ones) There will be 1, then 2, then 3. Be careful though, as they damage your health. At the end, there will be one standing by itself. Kill that one by walking up to it and clicking. You will then be in 2nd person, viewing yourself. After the scene, you will then be teleport-ed to Chapter 3. Tips: If you are having trouble, you are able to walk back while clicking to help you kill The Light Ones. You can also wait for your health to regenerate if it is low. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Dialogue In chapter 3, you start off by spawning in a bus. You can't move your camera well to see things, but there are two characters talking to each other, Gus and Gregg. After this, you'll be put into a prison courtyard. Talk to everyone in the courtyard and the prison door will open. (You can tell you talked to someone if the white dot above the head is not there) Walk into the prison and talk to the guard to get your cell. Now, you'll be in prison and you have to talk to everyone at lunch. After that, talk to Gus and Gregg. After talking to them, walk to your cell and sleep. In the dream, you'll be put into a therapist reception. Talk to the receptionist then talk to "J". You'll wake up and the cycle continues for 4 more days. In the 1st day's dream, you'll be put into a subway and you have to talk to Identity at the end of the subway. Once talked to, the dream will end. The 2nd day's dream will be the same as day 1st day's dream. The same for day 3s dream. Day 4s dream will be like day 0 and 2s dream but the room will change. The game "ends" when you try walking to "J"s office but it will turn into a long hallway. Category:Browse Category:Chapter 3